thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keep
The Keep is a living tower located within the Swamp of Titan's Blooms. It is the home and creator of Lord Arum, as well as the creator of all life within the Swamp. Early Life The Keep is the font from which every creature in the Swamp of Titan's Blooms, plant and animal alike, grows. Its life force is connected to all of these creatures, and if it died, every creature from the Swamp would die in turn. Among all of its creatures, The Keep has one familiar at any given time, a 'symbiotic soldier' who harnesses its infinite power and lives solely to protect it. The Keep's familiar during the time of the podcast is Lord Arum, though he makes reference to at least one previous familiar, 'Keep-Lord Purple-Plumed Vaxellius'. History When the Keep becomes struck down with a spreading petrification, Lord Arum kidnaps Amaryllis of Exile, a gifted herbalist, and charges her with curing the Keep's ailment in exchange for her freedom. Arum himself also works tirelessly to cure the ailment, predominantly through use of the Moonlit Hermit, and the Keep attends him during his research. At one point during their weeks of work the Keep sings a lullaby to Arum so that he will get some sleep, but he is awoken by Amaryllis. The Keep punches the monster Amaryllis created using the Moonlit Hermit out of its walls, but does not succeed in killing it. It aids Amaryllis and Arum in developing a real cure for it's ailment the day after Amaryllis's attempted escape, but before it can apply the cure to it's form, it's petrification gets so bad that it cannot move enough to do so. Later on, Amaryllis and Arum realize that the source of its weakened immune system is sleep deprivation, and sing the Keep to sleep. The Keep can no longer serve or defend Arum while asleep. Arum comments that he did not know that the Keep slept before, which would imply the Keep usually only slept while Arum was asleep or away. Personality The Keep has a very doting and affectionate personality. It enjoys taking care of people, particularly her familiar Arum. It is very loyal, sworn to protect Arum at all costs just as he is sworn to protect it. Abilities The Keep has the ability to grow and change the inside of it's form to accommodate its familiar. It can also use it's vines and growths to attack things, as seen with Amaryllis's saw monster. It also has a nice singing voice, and is apt at taking care of the survival needs of various creatures. Relationships Lord Arum Lord Arum is the Keep's familiar and creation. It cares for Arum like a son, and contradicts him when he tells Amaryllis that it is not his mom. Amaryllis of Exile The Keep seemed to get along with Amaryllis and enjoy taking care of her. Episode Appearances Trivia *The Keep is the second character conceived of by Sophie Kaner and Kevin Vibert to be voiced by Kat Buckingham and Kate Jones singing in unison, but the episode the unnamed first character belonged to was scrapped. Category:Second Citadel Category:Second Citadel characters Category:Characters